


12 Days of Christmas (12-24/12/2019)

by robs



Series: Drabble Events [31]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Marvel Cinematic Universe, No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: Cap.1: Nezumi/ShionCap.2: Thor/Loki (&)Cap.3: Oikawa/fem!Suga
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), Nezumi/Shion (No. 6), Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Drabble Events [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/279177
Kudos: 2





	1. nezumi/shion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [No.6, Nezumi/Shion: bacio sotto il vischio.] + [Delusione + 110 parole + Slice of Life]

È stupido, pensa Shion mentre osserva le coppie che lo circondano durante la festicciola natalizia che il suo capo ha deciso di organizzare per ravvivare un po' l'ufficio, provare questa profonda delusione per l'assenza di Nezumi al suo fianco. Sapeva fin dall'inizio che il suo sfuggente compagno non sarebbe stato con lui, che non si sarebbero scambiati un bacio sotto il vischio come i suoi colleghi stanno facendo con i rispettivi partner, ma a quanto pare si aspettava lo stesso un miracolo - lo spirito natalizio riesce ogni anno a fargli sperare nell'impossibile, dopotutto.

"Magari il prossimo dicembre," sorride quando gli chiedono quando riusciranno finalmente a conoscere il suo misterioso Nezumi.


	2. thor/loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [MCU, Thor/Loki (&): Thor ha sempre pensato che i fiori stessero bene tra i capelli di Loki.] + [La notte più fredda dell’anno + Danza]

Thor ha sempre pensato che i fiori stessero bene tra i capelli di Loki, e guardandolo danzare insieme ad alcuni degli ospiti del loro ormai tradizionale banchetto per celebrare la notte più fredda dell'anno, con quei piccoli e prematuri boccioli bianchi intrecciati tra le sue ciocche corvine, non può fare a meno di sorridere perché dopotutto aveva ragione: quei minuscoli petali pallidi lo fanno sembrare più spensierato, forse perfino innocente accompagnati al lieve sorriso che gli piega le labbra e gli illumina gli occhi, e a Thor è impossibile non provare anche un pizzico di nostalgia per quei giorni in cui erano bambini e Loki sorrideva con più ferocia e libertà, quando l'universo non aveva ancora deciso di sottoporli a prove quasi impossibili da superare.

C'è l'hanno fatta, però, miracolosamente, e l'amaro ricordo delle loro sofferenze non ha spazio in questo momento di festa - alzarsi dal suo trono per la prima volta dall'inizio del banchetto per raggiungere Loki e rubarlo agli ospiti con cui stava danzando è facile come respirare, e ruggire una risata quando l'altro gli mostra il suo apprezzamento per aver giocosamente commentato la sua peculiare acconciatura accarezzandogli un fianco con la punta di uno dei suoi pugnali è praticamente istintivo.


	3. oikawa/fem!suga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Oikawa/fem!Suga, Magic!AU: Oikawa era bravissimo negli incantesimi ma non quanto lei.] + [Anno nuovo + La canzone sbagliata + 110 parole] 

Tooru è sempre stato bravissimo negli incantesimi, generalmente più di lei, ma ci sono alcune magie in cui Kou lo supera senza sforzarsi - perciò non è particolarmente sorpresa quando, entrando nell'appartamento, le sue orecchie vengono assalite da imprecazioni e un frizzante tormentone estivo invece che da una musica più appropriata per l'inizio dell'anno nuovo.

"Cosa volevi ascoltare?" chiede divertita, affiancandolo davanti allo stereo che Daichi le ha regalato a Natale e funziona correttamente solo con un incantesimo che per qualche motivo Tooru non sa utilizzare, e non prova neanche a trattenersi dal baciare il broncio sulle sue labbra - è veramente adorabile quando le cose non vanno secondo i suoi piani.


End file.
